Secret he told
by China Dolly
Summary: Shounen ai yaoi Yamato finds out a secret he shouldn’t have know and tells it further. What will happen when everybody suddenly knows Daisuke’s best kept secret?


**Chapters: **1/1

**Disclaimer: **wish it was, but of course, ain't mine.

**Warnings: **little bit of fluff, shounen ai and certainly cursing.

Secret he told

He was humming to himself softly as he strolled home, his dark-blue backpack slung over his shoulder. His pace was lightly, for he wasn't thinking where he was going. Home. His home situation had never been that good, but at least his parents didn't yell at him anymore. No. They'd just given up yelling at their youngest child and instead decided to ignore him. Making his older sister more frustrated than himself. He smiled a rare honest smile at the thought of his older sister Jun. Her annoying attitude from when he was still thirteen was gone and her crush on Ishida "the Hair" Yamato had vanished with that. Now she was nice and caring and always there to comfort him and had a boyfriend Daisuke thought was very good for her.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and stared up to the sky. Drops of rain were falling down from the sky and he blinked. When had it started to rain? Was he that sunken in his thoughts? Oh well, he would just hurry now. He was almost drenched by now and he could swear some water was finding it's way into his shoes. The only problem was, he had absolutely no money for the buss and when he would arrive home, he would be drenched. But suddenly he heard the hooter of a car and he turned around to see a silver sports car stop by the pavement. The passenger-door swung open and the grinning face of one Yamato Ishida greeted him. 'Need a ride?'

'Uh, yeah!' Daisuke said and jumped into the car, pulling the door closed. He turned to Yamato with a wide grin and threw his backpack on the backseat. 'Where should I take you?' Yamato asked and Daisuke shrugged. 'Anywhere but home I guess. I really don't want to be there now.' He said as he buckled up and slumped down in the chair. He didn't see that Yamato grinned and nodded in almost an understanding way. Although nobody exactly knew what was going on at the Motomiya residence, they all knew Daisuke hated being home. So instead of driving the goggle-head home Yamato decided to just take him to his house. 'I'll take you to my place. But Takeru's coming over later this afternoon, you don't mind, right?'

'Nha, it's all right. T.K. and I have been on good terms again lately.' Daisuke answered with a grin and Yamato raised a brow. 'Again? You've ever been on good terms with him before than?'

'Okay, so it's like, totally new. Who cares?' Daisuke questioned and Yamato merely shook his head with a laugh. 'I don't. Actually, I think it's a mature change in your behavior.'

'You think I'm mature?' Daisuke asked, turning towards Yamato with a surprised expression on his face. Yamato snickered and for a moment turned and looked to Daisuke, before turning back to the road again. Daisuke looked pretty much like a dog at the moment. He could almost imagine him now with dog-ears and a hairy-tail. He laughed loudly and shook his head as Daisuke asked what was wrong.

Twenty minutes later Daisuke was sitting on the couch next to Yamato in the Ishida apartment. He was wearing second-hand clothes of Yamato since his were now in the drier. The pants were too long, so he wasn't wearing any socks to keep his feet warm, and his hands were hidden in the sleeves of the black shirt. The neck of the shirt, though, was rather stretched out and kept slipping off his shoulder, a thing Yamato also noticed. Although at this moment, Yamato Ishida didn't know if he should smirk or swallow. Because in that shirt, border slipped over his shoulder, and the still slightly wet hair, Daisuke Motomiya looked adorable. Because even though only the original Chosen Children knew it, Yamato Ishida was bisexual. But it wasn't like he was willing to brag around about it, or make a pass at Daisuke. The boy was just too loud and energetic for him. And his boyish features were just... well, Daisuke was just too young for him he decided as he heard the doorbell ring.

'Hi there tiny tot.'

'Stop it, Yamato.' Takeru said as he pushed Yamato's hand away so he couldn't ruffle his hair. 'I'm sixteen, let me be.' He said as he hung up his jacket and walked into the living room. 'Hi Daisuke. My brother kidnapped you?' He asked as he jumped onto the couch over the back of it. 'Heh, he wish. He just saved me from the evil powers of the pouring rain.'

'Hm~m, saving a damsel in distress.'

'Damsel? Damsel?' Daisuke asked and snorted. 'Yeah, whatever. At least my Digimon wasn't a pig with wings.'

'A pig with wings?' Takeru yelled as he softly punched Daisuke's shoulder. 'It's not a pig with wings, you ass.'

'Yeah, whatever, you nitwit.' Daisuke scolded and both the boys looked up as they heard Yamato laugh. 'I change my opinion about you, Daisuke. You're not even the bit matured.'

'You don't see me minding that. If I would've matured I'd be like you.' Daisuke joked and he and Takeru high-fived with grins as Yamato stalked to the kitchen, having to make some tea. 'Haven't lost your touch at all.' Takeru claimed and Daisuke nodded his agreement. 'Yeah. But are you sure he knows you well?'

'Yeah, why?'

'He didn't even know we were friends!' He said and Takeru looked towards the kitchen with a raised brow. 'You didn't, Yama?' He questioned and Yamato's voice drifted closer until he appeared into sight again. 'Well, if you two have the same relation Tai and I did when we were your age, I'm not surprised I didn't see.'

'You two still behave like us.' Takeru deadpanned and Yamato sat down with a dramatic sigh. 'I'd rather have you two fought, because now you're teaming up on me!' He exclaimed and the two friends grinned.

And so the afternoon went on, and Daisuke ended up staying for dinner together with Takeru. Around half past seven Takeru had left and Daisuke was switching the channels on TV while Yamato was cleaning up the kitchen. It gave him time to ponder over things. The first thing coming to his mind was why Yamato suddenly decided he could stay around. It wasn't like they were that good of friends. Okay, Yamato was a nice guy and it wouldn't be bad for him to be friends with the singer. Perhaps he would "mature" as Yamato had called it. Maybe than his parents would perhaps like him.

'Yamato?' He asked, as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, standing still as he stood in the doorway. 'Yeah?' He watched, as Yamato was busy in the kitchen, placing cutlery in the drawer and plates in the cabinets. 'Why do you hang out with me?' He asked in a voice that contained so much seriousness that Yamato stopped for a moment to look at him. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason, just answer.' Daisuke smiled and Yamato shrugged. 'I don't know. Do I need a reason? You're an interesting person, I guess.'

'Interesting? Right, and Jun is a monkey.'

'I knew it!' Yamato said, snapping his fingers. 'Yamato, be serious.'

'I am.' Yamato said dryly but Daisuke sighed. 'Okay. So I'm interesting. What is interesting about me? My energy and loudness? My soccer-skills? My low-classed grades? Or the fact that I was lusting after a girl for almost a year and when I dated her found out I was gay? Oh damn!' With wide eyes Daisuke clamped his right hand over his mouth and turned a very unhealthy pale. Yamato at the moment just stare. Like with all important information, it took a while to let it sink in. 'You're gay, Daisuke?'

'O my God, I could just die now, I could just die! Please don't hate me, please don't!' He pleaded and ducked his head while he fled for the bathroom. He closed the door and sat down onto the lit of the toilet, knees pressed against his chest and head on his knees. 'Daisuke!' Yamato yelled as he pounded on the door. 'No,' Daisuke answered, a sob escaping him. 'No, you hate me. No one was supposed to know, no one.' He sobbed and winced slightly as Yamato banged the door again. 'Daisuke, just listen for a moment, okay? Think rationally!' He yelled and Daisuke could hear him sigh. 'Open the door for me, please.'

'No, you're mad!'

'Do I sound mad?' Yamato questioned and Daisuke closed his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Daisuke stood in the door opening, looking down. 'No.'

'Hey, Dais, it's okay.' Yamato said as Daisuke lunged forwards to bury his face in his chest. For a moment Yamato froze but after that laid his hands on Daisuke's shoulders. 'It's okay, Daisuke. I'm not mad, I'm not disgusted. How could I? Gods, it's like you're my little brother Daisuke.' He said and through his sniffing and tears Yamato could hear him giggle.

'C-could you swear not to tell anyone?' He asked as the two of them were sitting on the couch. Daisuke on one side and Yamato on the other. 'I will.'

'No, wait. Swear it on your concert guitar.' Daisuke corrected himself and Yamato nodded with a smile. 'I swear on my concert guitar I won't tell anyone you're gay.' He said and Daisuke sighed. 'Thank you.'

'Shall I give you a ride home now?'

'Yeah.'

'You beat me again!' Taichi yelled and pointed accusingly at a grinning Daisuke. At the moment the two boys were laying on the floor of Taichi's living room playing some sort of video game. Taichi's parents weren't home. Visiting family somewhere in another city for the weekend or something, and Hikari was sleeping-over at Miyako's. And out of pure boredom Daisuke had decided to come out of his bed at 1 in the afternoon to see what Taichi was doing. And of course, being Taichi, the boy had the time of the world to entertain his younger friend. But around an hour or 3 the doorbell rang and Taichi jumped up to open the front door, leaving Daisuke to ponder over his thoughts for a bit.

It was nice being at Taichi's place for the afternoon. Taichi was a laid back guy, someone he didn't really had to do anything around. And plus that, he wasn't bad on the eye. Although Taichi was way out of his league, seeing he was dating Sora now for almost a year.

'Hi –uh... Daisuke.' As soon as he heard the soft uttered words his head shot up and his eyes grew wide. Because there in the doorway was standing one Yamato Ishida. Daisuke suppressed the urge to jump up and run away like a girl, but instead grinned and turned back to the game as he said: 'Hi there Yamato.'

He picked up the controller and turned around again, looking at Taichi. 'Another game?' He offered but Taichi shook his head. 'Nah-uh, I'll just keep loosing to you. I'll make some popcorn. Maybe you can ask Yama to play games.' He said pointing towards the blonde that he knew would be Daisuke's next gaming-victim.

'You then?' He asked, offering Yamato the controller, which he silently took. 'I'll beat you any second of the day, Motomiya.'

'O, you wish!' He grinned. But as soon as the game was on the half he'd particularly lost already. With a curse he put his controller down and turned his head towards the blonde. 'You've played before?'

'Yeah, had lot's of training with Taichi.' He said with a laugh but Daisuke just shook his head.

'So are you going to tell him?' Yamato suddenly whispered and Daisuke raised a brow. 'Tell who what?'

'Tell my big-haired friend you're gay.'

'It is none of your business and it will never be yours so lay off.' Daisuke scolded. 'Touchy on the subject?'

'What subject?' Taichi suddenly asked as he plopped down next to Yamato. Both the young man turned their faces towards the TV screen, picking up their controllers and exclaiming at the same time: 'Nothing!'

'Nothing? Right, nothing. You'll tell me later huh, Yama?' He said, winking towards the blonde and he just made a no-significant head-movement and muttered something in the direction of: 'Of course, Taichi.' Although Daisuke could've of course misunderstood it. But it did make him worry and he shot a worried glance towards Yamato who smiled gently at him, reassuring him in that way it was all fine. Daisuke sighed softly and shook his head as he stood up. At this moment, he really couldn't take the pressure. If he would be around these two any longer he would certainly blurt out the fact that he was gay, and that was the last thing he wanted. For everybody to know he was "different". After all his attempts to fit in and be like the other Chosen ones, he finally got accepted. He was good friends with Takeru and had dated Hikari for two months. Until he found out he was gay and broke up with her by saying his crush had just been that, a crush. And that she deserved more. She had smiled sadly, nodded and she understood. Now she and Ken were dating and they hung out with him after school. All was good and he had lots of friends. He was normal, besides his parents. He had a good life when he was not at home and it was fine like that. And he wasn't going to ruin that all because he wanted to come out and be loved. 'Hey Taichi, I'm off again. I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, later Daisuke. Do I need to walk to the door with you?'

'Nah, I know my way out.'

It was now a week later and Taichi was getting very annoyed with Yamato. He could also be annoyed with Daisuke, but he wasn't his best friend that would never lie to him, so he wasn't. Okay, so the boy bothered him a bit, but he wasn't to blame. Or at least, he thought.

Yamato was keeping a secret from him, and he wanted to know what it was. Perhaps Yamato didn't want to tell him, but he could at least ask. The last week Yamato had started hanging out with Daisuke pretty much. Daisuke would come over to his house and whatever they did, Taichi wasn't there. It shouldn't matter to him, he thought with a groan. But he felt as if his friendship with Yamato was suffering. Since he'd started dating Sora they hadn't talked like they used to. And now, he decided, would be a good time to start that again. He'd known Yamato for almost all his life and he wasn't going to risk loosing his friendship to the redhead.

So on this Thursday afternoon the two friends were lounging on a bench in the park. Yamato was absent-mindedly throwing stones into the puddle that had formed during the heavy rainfall last night and Taichi was sitting there with his eyes closed.

'Hey Yama?'

'Hm~m,'

'You're hanging out a lot with Daisuke lately.'

'Hm~m,'

'So you two have a secret I'm not supposed to know about?'

'Hm~m… what?' Yamato turned his head with slightly widened eyes. Taichi wasn't asking him to tell it, right? 'You two have a secret.'

'Yeah, we do. So?' He asked and Taichi sighed. He turned his head away and stared off over the horizon of the park. 'You never used to have secrets from me. We used to do so much together. That is, until I started dating Sora. I feel that I've abandoned you and that you because of that started hanging out with Daisuke more.'

'Where do you want to go Taichi?' Yamato asked, hesitance playing in his voice. 'I just want to know if Daisuke is your new best-friend or if I'm still, like, in the running.'

'You're jealous! Taichi,' Yamato yelled out and Taichi winced lightly. 'Perhaps I am, yes.'

'That's just ridiculous. I mean, how could you be jealous? Of Daisuke nonetheless! He'll never take your place, just as I know Sora will never take mine.' He said and Taichi looked down with a grimace. 'I'm sorry. I was just curious I guess. Afraid of loosing your friendship to Daisuke. Because you've been hanging around with him so much lately.'

'He just has a thing he needs to talk about with someone and I'm the person he took in confidence for that.' Yamato answered, and he was right. The past few days Daisuke was in a very bad mood. He constantly was constantly thinking abut how much people would hate him. Also he really had his doubts that Yamato wasn't mad at him. It had taken him four days to get through the thick skull of Daisuke to make him understand people didn't hate him and he wasn't mad at him.

'Confidence, for what? He has to come to terms with the fact he's gay?' Taichi joked and Yamato sighed sadly. 'Yeah, something like it.' He muttered and Taichi turned his head sharply and gaped. 'H-he's gay? Daisuke's gay?'

'O my fucking God.' Yamato groaned as Taichi stared at him. He'd told. He was such a jackass! 'I'm such a screw-up.' He almost yelled as he kicked the ground. Meanwhile Taichi was ready to tell ten seconds off his fingers to see when the blonde would explode and jump off the bridge in guilt. So he did the only thing he could do in such a situation. Promise things.

'Yama, it'll be okay.'

'Okay? How can it be okay? I wasn't even supposed to know!' He yelled and Taichi winced at the sound of his best friends voice. 'He told me by accident Taichi! O God, I swore I wouldn't tell anybody!'

'Yamato, calm down! If I won't tell anybody about it it'll be fine.'

'Yeah, and do the same thing as I did, sure!' Yamato snorted back and Taichi sighed. 'I won't tell.'

'Yeah, I just have to believe that.' He said, turning around and walking away with no other word. Although Taichi could swear he heard the blonde whisper that he was a terrible friend.

He now knew bored could seriously be an understatement. His eyes were almost drooping the whole time and he was trying hard not to yawn. His head was resting on his fist and he sighed. He absolutely hated poetry. And than having to listen to it for an hour, he was finding it harder and harder to believe he would actually reach the end of this lesson.

So instead he just closed his eyes and started to dream about the blue ocean. Which of course changed into baby-blue eyes very quickly. He had found out that lately, that when he thought, he thought of Yamato Ishida. He grinned and shook his head, trying not to think about it too much. After he'd come to terms with the fact that now someone knew he was gay he started to hang out a lot with Yamato and Taichi. Well, actually, they started to hang out with him. It wasn't that he minded, it was nice being around the two elders. They were nice and took him for burgers or any of that un-healthy shit he wouldn't get at home. He and Taichi would play soccer and make fun of Yamato since he couldn't play it. He would discuss rock and punk-rock music with Yamato and laugh as Taichi made fun of the names of some bands. Bowling for soup being one of the examples.

Today after school Taichi had soccer training and he was going to do something with Yamato and Takeru. They'd asked Ken and Hikari too but they were going on a date. But now he had to sit through another fifteen minutes of poetry. 'Hey, psst, Daisuke.' He shook his head and groaned as he felt a piece of paper bounce onto his head. He turned to his left and saw the grinning face of his hat-wearing friend. 'What?' He whispered back but Takeru just waved his hand towards the paper he'd thrown. With a sigh he unfolded it and frowned. In Takeru's very girly handwriting he could read:

_I'm having a sleepover this Saturday night. Most of the other Chosen are coming. You too?_

He wanted to. If his parents would let him he certainly would go. But the question was if his parents would let him. If he just grabbed his stuff and told Jun he would have a sleepover, it would be fine. He thought. So he shot a look towards Takeru and when he caught his eye he nodded. Takeru flashed in a wide grin and turned away to the teacher again.

It was Saturday afternoon and all Digidestend expect for Mimi were sitting in the park. Weather was good, for the time of the year. The snow had stopped falling but it was still pretty cold. Why eleven people were insane enough to sit in the park with this weather? They were making arrangements for a sleepover. School ended two hours ago and the arrangements were made. Taichi's place tonight, eight o'clock.

'I failed another test,' he complained as he sat, pouting, on the swings. 'Yeah, that could be because you were sleeping.'

'But poetry is boring!'

'Hm~m. And I bet you couldn't even remember one play of William Shakespeare if your life depended on it.' Takeru remarked dryly and Daisuke stuck out his tongue. 'I'm smarter than most think.' He complained and the others snickered. 'I know plays of Shakespeare!' He said, defending himself. So he never worked hard, but nobody ever asked him why. It wasn't because he was stupid, because that was a thing he certainly wasn't. He could learn, he could be smart. If he wanted. At school he was just lazy because it were his parents that would see the results. And it were his parents he wouldn't do shit for. 'Then do so, tell me the title of the play that's known for its revenge.' Ken asked.

'Hamlet.'

'Lucky shot. So, Jyou, do you know what exactly is going on in America? I heard they're all bummed up about something about 9/11 or something? At least, there's this movie about it.' Miyako said, ignoring Daisuke and continuing their conversation from before. A conversation Daisuke thought he could easily blend in now. 'Conspiracy Theory.'

'The what?' Miyako asked as she turned to him and Daisuke sighed. 'Not what, conspiracy theory. That people think mister Bush himself planned the "terrorist attack" at 9/11 to cover up things that should not get into public.'

And everybody was stunned. He talked about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. For the boy that fell asleep during poetry knew this much about such a serious thing. In another country at the other side of the world! But that was a thing that interested him immensely. The fact that a thing that destroyed the most famous buildings of the New York skyline and killed so many people, was perhaps all a set-up.

'O my God, it has brains!'

'Shut up T.S.'

'That's not my name!'

'Whatever.' Daisuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He should've just kept his mouth shut. 'You're actually smart, aren't you Daisuke?' Hikari suddenly asked and Daisuke smiled gratefully. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. But come on now, answer!' She prodded while everybody was just sitting there, watching the conversation with either amusement or interest. 'I can be, if I want.'

'Then why don't you have good grades in class?' Miyako asked and Daisuke almost wanted to punch her. O that girl with her big mouth. Sometimes she could make a remark towards him that made him want to kill her. 'Because I don't want to work for school.'

'And why not, Daisuke?' Miyako asked and Daisuke had to stop himself from growling. The girl just always had to ask the things he didn't want to face. The things he'd rather forgot and ignored. But still, whenever she asked Daisuke a question, he had the urge to answer it. That perhaps it would make his problems disappear. But then again, knowing the way his life always took those unexpected turns and twists, they would never really go away.

'Because school sucks. Because my parents suck. Because my life sucks.' He said and when no one really made a movement to get to a reply he sighed and continued. It wasn't like it really was a thing he wanted to do. But since he'd started now, he might as well tell them the real story. 'You know why my life sucks? Because my parents don't give much more than a damn about me. For all they know I could be dead right now. They ignore me, but then again, them ignoring me is better than them yelling at me! They don't care what I do, what kind of grades I get at school. And if the persons that get to see it don't care, then why the fuck should I do something for it?'

When he was done yelling at his friends he felt exhausted. He sighed and slumped down onto the swing, his feet dragging over the sandy ground. His eyes were downcast and suddenly he felt ashamed of telling them all of this. What on Earth would they think about him now? But as soon as he felt Hikari's embrace and Yamato's hand on his shoulder he knew it'd be all right. And when Takeru stood up and playfully hit him in the back of his head and asked him if he had his stuff ready for the night, things were fine. He grinned and turned around, breaking Hikari's embrace, and nodded. Takeru patted his shoulder saying: 'It'll be fine.'

'Yeah, thanks. Looking forward to tonight.'

'Hm~m, certainly.'

'I never knew girls could actually be so mean. They're totally tearing that poor girls reputation down with only words!'

'You mean that actually stuns you, Ken? You're going out with the Holy mother of backbiting.'

'You ass, I heard that!'

' Hikari!'

'What? I grew up between you and Yamato, I know how to curse.'

'Hey, Takeru. Do you think they will go on all night?' Daisuke asked while looking at the two siblings and an uncomfortable Ken in-between them. Next to him he heard Takeru snicker and he heard a whisper in his ear that made him shiver. 'They're siblings. It's a never-ending argue that leads to totally nothing and goes about the most stupid things.' With a jerk Daisuke turned around and came face to face with blue eyes. He froze, his eyes grew wide and his mind shut off. He'd never thought of ever being able to feel butterflies. But he was sure that was what he was feeling right now. And he wanted to sigh, but before he got a chance to do that, Yamato laid his middle finger against the tip of Daisuke's nose, making the redhead blush. 'You should know.' Yamato said and after that turned and walked towards Taichi, hitting him on the back of his head. 'He's close to you, you know.'

'Well, he has hung out with me a lot lately.' Daisuke said as he looked towards the blonde. 'Yeah, I know.' Takeru answered with a smile and after that continued to enjoy his friends that were right now making yet another drama theater in the middle of the Yagami living room.

For just a moment he'd sat down and was now staring out of the window. But when he felt a hand touch his shoulder he looked up, right into baby-blue eyes. 'Y-Yamato?'

'Yama. You can call me Yama if you want.' He said and smiled at Daisuke, who nodded, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice the slight blush on his cheeks. Silently he was hoping Yamato would take his hand off his shoulder, so that he could stop blushing! But or Yamato forgot his hand was there or he liked it, because when he spoke again his hand was still resting on Daisuke's shoulder. 'You bored?'

'No. Just a little tired I guess.' Daisuke answered and Yamato nodded with a smile. Daisuke also managed a half-smile and looked past Yamato's shoulder to see what was going on in the middle of the living room. Nothing much he concluded. A movie was on, a horror, and everybody was watching it. The Grudge. Daisuke rolled his eyes, that movie was so boring. He'd seen it at least three times and now the stupid, innocent blondes that played in this sort of movies that got killed started to bore him.

'Hey, Yama, Dais, you two coming to watch the movie or are you gonna stay there all night?' Taichi suddenly called out and Daisuke's head shot up, making his goggles collide with Yamato's chin. Yamato winced softly and Daisuke blushed, rubbing his head. 'Sorry,' he muttered and looked down, embarrassed.

'Hey,' Yamato said, as he pushed up Daisuke's chin with two fingers, making sure the boy could see right into his eyes. 'It's okay.' He said, smiling and making Daisuke melt. He blushed and nodded because no words came out of his mouth at that moment. And when Yamato saw the movement of the head that was supposed to be a nod he grinned. 'Good,' he muttered and with a last brush against Daisuke's chin he removed his fingers.

'Hey,'

'Yeah Tai, we're coming.'

'No we're not!' Daisuke protested and suddenly all looks were on him. 'And why the hell not?' Taichi asked, raising a brow. 'I've seen the movie. Sadly enough, Buffy doesn't die.'

'Hey, you ruined the secret ending!' Takeru yelled, glaring at Daisuke. He was a real movie-fan. 'I know a secret too.' Taichi said and Yamato winced. Daisuke raised a brow as he heard Yamato mutter: 'Taichi don't.' What the fuck was going on? But as soon as Taichi spoke, he knew he actually didn't want to know. 'I know Daisuke's gay.' He said and Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he stared at Taichi. All eyes turned towards Daisuke as he gaped, speechless. How on Earth did Taichi know? How on fucking Earth? Yamato. The name flashed through his mind as a knife would through flesh. And it hurt. It hurt damn much and all he could do was stare as he felt his confidence, trust and friendship shatter into a thousand pieces.

When the words had finally sunken in the tears came. He turned his head from Taichi to Yamato and punched him in the jaw so hard Yamato had to grab the window-post to stay on his feet. He could feel all eyes of the other Digidestend on him as he stared at Yamato and started to yell. 'How could you? How on fucking Earth could you? You fucking promised! You swore on your concert-guitar!' He yelled and Yamato looked down in embarrassment and shame as Daisuke hit him in the chest over and over. 'You promised, Ishida.' Daisuke suddenly muttered as he pushed Yamato away and fled into the hallway and out of the apartment.

'Daisuke! Dais, come back!'

'Please, Daisuke!'

The voices of the Digidestend sounded through the dark as they were standing outside the apartment building Taichi lived in. Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Takeru were all yelling for Daisuke, but the boy had disappeared. 'God damnit! My brother is such a stupid ass!'

'Yeah, and mine is a bastard with the capital B!' Hikari said as she turned up her nose in disgust. Daisuke was a very good friend of hers now and it hurt her to see him like this. And of course the ignorance of her older brother was a thing that'd always annoyed her to no end. 'I'm going in,' she huffed as she stalked towards the stairs, stamping her way up. 'Taichi's really in for it now.' Takeru whispered towards the others as they followed, silent for the rest of the way.

When the four of them walked in again Yamato was sitting on the couch with a package of ice held tightly against his jaw. His eyes were sparkling and Takeru could swear it was because he was on the verge of crying. Hikari threw Yamato a dirty look and when she stood close enough to him she hit him on his other cheek. 'How could you!' She yelled but Taichi grabbed her arms before she had the change to strike Yamato again. 'Hikari! What's this? Calm down!' Taichi yelled as he held his sisters arms.

'No, why would I? I won't stop before that ass over there understands what he did wrong!' She yelled and glared at Yamato. 'He had it bad already at home! And I bet you only made it worse, Ya-ma-to!' She yelled and spit out his name. 'We all knew by now that he was gay. We all knew! But at least we kept our mouths shut! At least we understood what the true word of friendship means! At least we understood why he never told. At least we knew his parents wouldn't accept it and we could wait until he thought it was time to tell. We knew that he was never his real self expect from the times when he was with you and my stupid brother! We all understood he was afraid! So why didn't you? Why on Earth did you tell?' She yelled and Yamato winced. The words felt hard in the pit of his stomach and he felt as if he could cry. But he looked up to a furious Hikari and said on a hoarse voice: 'it wasn't my meaning to. But Taichi thought our friendship was over when I started hanging around Dais so much and -'

'You two are the most selfish people I've ever met! Unbelievable.' Miyako suddenly said and everybody looked at her. She wasn't the person people would expect to stand up for Daisuke. But she was a good friend of him, and in times like these she let that fact be known. And while Miyako and Hikari kept continuing talking both Taichi and Yamato into a feeling of guilt the size of China Takeru made a silence exit into the hallway to the phone.

He dialed the number of Daisuke's house, silently praying the boy was home. 'Hello, Motomiya residence.'

'Hi, Jun. Uh, is Daisuke there?'

'Daisuke? No, of course not. He's with you guys right?'

'Well, he was. Now uh...'

'He ran off.'

'Yeah.'

'As usual.' Takeru heard Jun mutter and after that there was silence for a moment. 'It'll be fine. He'll come back sooner or later because he won't go home.'

'But -'

'Don't worry, Takeru. It'll be half an hour.'

'Okay, thanks. Bye.'

'Bye, Takeru.'

And they hung up. With a sigh Takeru wandered back into the living room only to be greeted by utter silence. He looked around with a raised brow and than sat down next to Hikari. 'Jun says he'll be back in around half an hour.' He said, but nobody answered. They just stared down at the carpet.

But half an hour later, the doorbell didn't ring. And an hour later everybody was very worried. Another half hour later Takeru was pacing up and down the living room with everybody getting annoyed at it. 'It started snowing.' Sora suddenly stated and everybody's looks were turned towards the window. 'He doesn't have a coat or anything with him. Just a T-shirt.' Ken spoke and worry was playing very closely to the surface of his voice. But suddenly, two long hours after the call with Jun, the doorbell rang. Immediately Hikari was at the door. When she opened the door she saw a freezing Daisuke smiling at her. 'Hi 'Kari. I'm fine.' He whispered and fell forwards. 'Jyou, Jyou! Daisuke passed out!' She yelled and within three seconds Jyou and the other Digidestend were at her side. 'We'll lay him down in Taichi's bed.' Jyou stated, and nobody disagreed.

So fifteen minutes later Hikari and Ken were sitting in Taichi's room, waiting for Daisuke to wake. Hikari was worrying herself crazy and Ken was there to calm her down. Of course, Yamato had volunteered to sit at Daisuke's bed, but was denied flat cold. Daisuke, Takeru had said, wouldn't exactly feel better if he saw Yamato. At worst, he would probably start yelling again. Which was a thing Daisuke really didn't need when he woke up.

It wasn't the morning-sun that filtered through the curtain-less window that woke the two sleeping bodies that were resting in the big chair near the bed. Nor was it the chirping of the birds or the barking of a dog outside. No. It were the sobs of Daisuke Motomiya that woke Hikari and Ken on that early Sunday-morning. When Hikari sat up, moving Ken's arm from around her waist, she could see a small ball lying in the bed. She could immediately see that the boy was crying and as she stood up and sat down on the bed, Ken woke up. The moment he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bed next to a little ball of blanket that made a sobbing sound he knew it was better to leave. 'Living room,' he whispered as he touched Hikari's shoulder. And when he saw her nod he made a silent exit.

The moment he stepped into the living room he noticed it wasn't really that early in the morning anymore or that the other Chosen One's just hadn't slept that well. Because he was immediately bombed with questions, from Yamato. From all the questions he picked the one that came closest to "how is he?" and he answered. He turned towards Yamato with a cold look and stared. The sight of the ball in the bed kept coming to his mind and he wanted to yell at Yamato to tell him he made the boy cry. A thing Daisuke Motomiya normally never did. But he couldn't get the words out. The only thing he could say on an ever more monotone voice than when he was the Kaiser was: 'Yamato, you're a real ass.'

Meanwhile Hikari was trying to comfort a still crying Daisuke, which wasn't really working. Sobs kept wreaking his body and he kept whispering that everybody must hate him now. 'Daisuke,' Hikari suddenly whispered as she rubbed his back. 'It's okay, you know.' She said, the sobs getting less and less but he was still crying. A light smile played on her lips as she spoke again. 'We don't mind, Daisuke. We all suspected it anyway. So it wasn't that big of a surprise. It's all right. We don't mind, Dais. We still care, we're still your friends. So calm down, okay. Calm down.'

'Y-you don't mind?' He whispered and turned around slowly. With a tear-streaked face he looked at his friend and he saw her nod. A watery smile found its way to his lips and he hiccuped a couple of times, making Hikari giggle. 'We don't mind, no.' She said, as she patted his head. 'Daisuke? May I ask you about Yamato?'

'Yeah, I have to tell it one day. So now you can spread the word.' Daisuke said after a couple gulps of air. 'He found out on accident. I made him swear he wouldn't tell anybody, and he said he wouldn't. So I trusted him. And now he pulls such a stunt. I mean, in that one moment he lost my trust, respect and friendship.' He said, pausing to let Hikari say something if she wanted. 'I know Yamato's been an ass, Dais. But he's really, really sorry.'

'I don't care how sorry he is! He promised. I thought I'd finally found person that cared. Someone that could see through the stonewall. I thought that perhaps, because Yamato cared, it wasn't so bad my parents didn't.' He said, and couldn't tell anything more if he wanted to because he started sobbing again. Hikari embraced him and laid her hands around his shoulders, letting him cry it out on her shoulder. 'I'm such a girl.' He whispered but Hikari just giggled. 'It's okay. Crying is all right. He broke your heart, you've got all right to cry.' She said and kept rubbing the back of his head until fifteen minutes later the sobs subsided. Daisuke had fallen asleep and when Hikari had laid him down and covered him with a blanket, she left for the living room. Silently she entered and silently she sat down next to Ken, who grabbed her hand and held it in his lap. She let out a fake laugh as she looked around. 'Next time someone else can go.' She said as he gaze rested on Takeru. 'I can't bear to see him cry.' She said and Takeru smiled sadly. Nobody spoke or asked what happened. They all knew it already.

The next day Daisuke wasn't in school. And the day after that his seat wasn't occupied either. But nobody called and nobody went by his house. And Takeru decided if he wasn't at school the third day, he would go by his house. But Daisuke was at school the third day. And he acted like nothing ever happened. Okay, so he avoided Yamato and Taichi like they were the plague. In the break he sat outside with all the other 2nd generation Digidestend. And it went on like that for a week. But at the end of the second week Yamato's band had another appearance. Daisuke was asked to come and he decided that if he didn't have to speak to Yamato, he would come.

'You having fun?' Takeru slung an arm around his shoulder as Daisuke nodded. 'Yeah, it's nice. I'm having fun.' The redhead answered and Takeru let out a relieved sigh. 'Good.'

'Had to check up on me, huh?' Daisuke asked teasingly and Takeru grinned, pointing to a now kissing Hikari and Ken. 'Even though she's busy at the moment, she was a bit worried before. But, I still am.' Takeru finished on a soft voice making Daisuke raise a brow. 'Why?'

'You haven't really recovered yet.'

'As if I was sick,'

'Yeah, what else should I say, Dais? You're not who you used to be. You're happy, but it's faked. You smile, but it doesn't reach your eyes. Admit it, Dais, you're heartbroken and aren't trying to get over it.'

'Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to.' He whispered and Takeru had to lean in very close to hear him.

'Hi there you two.' Daisuke and Takeru's heads shot up and Takeru scowled as he saw Taichi standing before them. 'Fuck off, Taichi.' He said. The relationship between the second generation and the first had drastically changed throughout the whole thing. Takeru now somewhat hated Taichi and for Hikari and Yamato could be said the same. And what about the main character Daisuke itself? Well, he just made sure he wouldn't have to talk to Yamato nor Taichi so he was already turning away when Taichi spoke to him. 'Hey, Daisuke? Do you hate me?' A nervous smile found its way to his lips as he looked at Daisuke. Daisuke grimaced and looked at Takeru for a second. The other boy just shrugged his shoulders. This one he had to do on his own. Did he hate Taichi or did he just hate him because he was Yamato's friend. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Staying mad with Taichi forever wouldn't be any good for him. 'No,' he said and paused looking Taichi in the eye with determination. 'We're still back to where we were?'

'No, Taichi. My trust for you is gone. It'll take a while to pick up where we left before this. But I'll try, okay?'

'Thanks, Dais. That's probably more than I deserved.' Taichi said with gratefulness playing in his voice. 'Yes, it is. But Daisuke's way to forgiving.' Takeru said and Daisuke hit him in the shoulder. 'You just watch it, if you keep holding a grudge against Taichi it might hurt his ego.' He joked and he and Takeru high-fived, Taichi gaping at them. 'You two together are pure evil, you know that?'

'Yeah,' they chorused, grinning.

Eleven o'clock and the parking lot was empty expect for four cars, one of them being Taichi's. When Takeru and Daisuke stepped outside Taichi and Sora were already at his car. Taichi would stay over at Sora's tonight while Ken would stay at Hikari's.

Daisuke and Takeru would both walk home and now they were discussing the concert at Taichi's car. 'Honestly, they've been so much better.'

'Yeah, I must say they weren't precisely good.' Hikari nodded but suddenly the four young men of the Teenage Wolves came walking to them, Akira pointing accusingly at Yamato. 'Blame it on him.'

'On me? Akira, fuck off.' Yamato said as he pushed Akira away from him. Akira just let out a laugh and threw his arm around Yamato's shoulder. 'You must confess, you've been pretty screwed up since three weeks ago.' He said, and also noticed that immediately the other conversations had fallen quiet. 'What?' He asked and Daisuke rolled his eyes. Everybody was so touchy on the subject of Yamato. Of course, he was nervous as Hell himself all the times the blonde was around. Still, he thought. Still I care. 'Nothing,' he replied and grinned, turning back to Takeru. 'So, Takeru, what do you think?'

'Yeah, I think it's fine. I mean, my mom probably won't care whether we sleep at your place or in the woods, it's all the same anyway.'

'Are you saying my room looks like a wood?' Daisuke raised a brow. He and Takeru were just planning to go camping, and now he compared his sleeping room with a wood? 'Yeah, I am. But you must admit that with all the junk in your room, you can't see the wood for the trees.' He said and when Daisuke shrieked and was about to jump Takeru when he put up his arms in front of him and laughed. 'Daisuke, no, don't tickle me, no!' And he burst out in laughter as Daisuke started to tickle his sides.

'Hey, Yamato. Ain't Daisuke the name of the boy that made you so silent these days?' Akira suddenly asked and Daisuke froze, turning his head to stare at Yamato, seeing what he would answer. But Yamato didn't answer. He just turned his head towards Akira and looked at him as if he'd gone insane. But before anybody could say a thing, Akira had turned away and was now standing a few feet away from Daisuke, pointing to his nose. 'Don't break Yamato's heart, uh tiny tot. I'll make you regret it.'

'Akira, shut the fuck up!' Takeru suddenly yelled as he grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and turned the boy away before he could yell, or worse, burst out in tears. When they reached a bench Takeru pushed Daisuke down onto the bench and touched his shoulder. 'Hey, Dais, are you okay?' He asked. He had been concerned about Daisuke before, but now he could see the boy was keeping it all together. 'No, I'm not.' He answered and Takeru could hear at the sound of his voice he was on the verge of tears. 'I feel like my heart's crushed in two. Again!'

'Dais, calm down, it's okay.' Takeru said as he kept rubbing Daisuke's shoulder. 'It's not okay! I don't even know how he feels about me. I finally started to get over it and now this...' Daisuke said as tears started to roll down his cheeks again. 'He didn't want it like this.' Takeru suddenly whispered and Daisuke let out a sad laugh at that. 'This wasn't a thing that stood on my "to happen" list either.'

'I know you're mad at him. And I know that because you're my best friend I should be mad at him too but -'

'He's your brother.' Daisuke stated and Takeru nodded. Daisuke smiled watery smile. Of course he understood Takeru's point of view completely. Siblings would always be ones weakness. And even though he tried to deny it, he wanted to know what the two had talked about. 'Yeah, he's my brother. And that's why I talked to him. 'Cause I wanted to know why he could do such a thing to you. And he said it was a mistake. That he let his tongue run away with it. And he's really, really sorry.' He said, pausing for a moment to let Daisuke interrupt if he wanted, but nothing was heard. 'He said it hurts him to see you like you are now. So now I want to ask you for the sake of the obvious attraction you two have for each other, how do you feel for him?'

'How does he feel for me? If he doesn't care for me, I don't care for him.' He said. Knowing it was childish to act like this, but he had to. To protect himself. Because he knew he was still in love with Yamato. But he didn't even know if the man was gay. 'I don't even know if he likes me at all.'

'O, he does, I swear. He admitted to a couple of persons for a while now he's bisexual, so you don't have to worry for that.' And with a smile Takeru tipped his head to the left side and winked. 'He thinks he's in love with you. But I know for sure he's head over heels for you.'

'He never showed.'

'Well, you weren't bragging around about it either, now were you?' Takeru asked and Daisuke nodded with a sad smile. With the sad smile still on his lips he turned towards Yamato, who caught his gaze. But the moment their looks hooked Daisuke had already turned back to Takeru.

But because of that he didn't see Yamato's crestfallen expression. He'd understood the look and now thought Daisuke still hated him. I deserve this. He thought, but still it hurt. To love someone whom you knew loved you but of whom you now had to guess around. So with tears stinging behind his eyes he turned away and with large steps he walked away.

Meanwhile Takeru was questioning Daisuke about his feelings for his brother. Daisuke sighed and looked down as Takeru asked if he was still in love with Yamato. 'Of course,' he whispered back. 'Sometimes it would be just to much of wistful thinking to hope those feelings go away immediately.'

'That's just deep.' Takeru muttered and Daisuke snorted. 'I wasn't exactly done yet.'

'Then please, continue.'

'Right. You asked if I still loved him. Of course I do. I don't know when I fell in love with him, but I did. And I regret it, because he hurt me so much, but I can't help but feeling this way. He badly damaged my trust in him, but perhaps he deserves a second change, right?'

'Yeah, if he says he loves you perhaps he does deserve a second change.'

'But if he tries such a thing again, I'll dump him for sure!' Daisuke said as he grinned at his blonde-haired hat-wearing friend. Takeru grinned back and clenched his fist. 'If he hurts you again, I know where his house lives.' He said and the both of them laughed. But when Daisuke turned around to see if Yamato was there, he was gone. 'Takeru, where did your brother disappear to?' He asked, getting a bit nervous as the person he needed to talk to was nowhere in sight. For a moment Takeru looked around, almost making a question mark appear above his head. He turned back to Daisuke and shrugged for a moment. 'I don't know. Mostly when he's upset he plays his guitar.'

'That still doesn't tell me where he is.'

'At home, where else, you dumb-ass!' Takeru almost yelled as he almost pushed Daisuke off the bench towards the direction Yamato had run off to. 'Now we'll talk about my reward later and you just run like the Devil is on your heels.' He said and without another word Daisuke jumped up and run away. With a grin he himself walked back to the others who all looked at him with raised brows. Yamato's band members had left and they had had little conversation while the two were gone. 'It's okay.' He said laughing and everybody let out a sigh of relief. 'About half an hour we'll have another couple. Take my word on that.'

He was panting, his legs hurt and his heart felt as if it might burst out of his chest at this moment. But he stood there, for the front door of the apartment of Yamato Ishida. He took a couple gulps of air and rung the bell. He wasn't exactly sure what he should expect to happen when Yamato would open the door. But he would find out any moment now.

A bewildered Yamato stared at him. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing casual jeans and T-shirt. 'Wha -'

'No, I have a couple things to say.' Daisuke interrupted and for a moment glared at the blonde. He took a deep breath, looked down for a moment and then looked up and stared into those endless blue pools. 'You hurt me. You badly damaged my trust in you. You got my respect for you and you miss-used it. And most of all, you made me cry. For that alone you deserve a life long of being ignored by me. But as much as I tried to hate you, ignore you and act as if you meant nothing, I couldn't. I wanted to fall out of love with you but I couldn't.' He said and smiled. 'But if Takeru was right and you actually are in love with me. And you promise, and this time hold it, to not ever make me cry again. Then I still love you, Yamato.'

And Yamato could only stare. He was happy, so happy and the only thing he could do was stare at the gorgeous boy in front of him. The boy he hurt immensely and that still stood here, declaring his love for him. The boy he thought he would never gain the trust of again but that he had come to love.

'I love you too and I swear I won't hurt you ever again. For real this time.' Yamato said as he leaned forwards and touched those luscious lips he'd dreamed of with his own. It wasn't anything sensual, and there were no tongues involved. Just the mere sliding and touching of lips that made Daisuke's knees wobble and his head feel ten pounds lighter. It wasn't a perfect kiss, but for both of them it was. When they pulled apart Daisuke blushed and buried his face in Yamato's shoulder, placing a small kiss on his neck as he said: 'Takeru still wants to kick your ass for making me cry, by the way.'

'Since when do you call my brother by his first name, without any grammar mistakes?'

'Since we became friends.' Daisuke answered and Yamato made a not approving sound making Daisuke pull away with an impish grin. He kissed Yamato's lip one more time and on a teasing tone said: 'What? Expected me to say something like: Since I fell in love with his older brother?'

'Yeah,'

'Huh, you wish.'

The End

_**Please leave a review for me! I love those…**_


End file.
